Pillow Talk
by lenina20
Summary: Caroline likes to talk after sex. Klaus finds it endearing.


**a/n: this fic is based on the promo for the next episode and the speculation that Klaus and Caroline may be having sex in the near future.**

**it is not really meant to be taken too seriously.**

* * *

She knows, she knows. Any other person would be feeling a little bit worn-out right now, but _uh-uh_. Not Caroline.

Caroline, if she sets her mind to it, can talk the mothereffing sun into hibernating and simply not coming back up tomorrow. Who needs the sun, anyway? She's a night-walker. She's a vampire. She's fond of her pretty lapis-lazuli ring, sure; but the sun is her _curse_. Catch up with the program, will you?

Who ever said tomorrow is a brand new day? Who _needs_ tomorrow?

She will talk her guilty conscience away.

She can do that, can't she? She'll bore her surely-coming regrets to _death_ before they even dare show their face. That's her plan. She'll yap Klaus's ear off all night long if she has to, until he decides he isn't in love with her anymore and ditches her like she's yesterday's news. Totally gonna happen and, just like that, one of her most pressing problems will be gone in one sweep.

It is a _real_ plan.

She slept with him. Oh God oh God oh GodShe is not freaking out, okay? She's cool. He's cool. They're cool. She _just_ had sex with him. Just sex. So what?

"If Boonie can be all happy jolly merry about killing twelve people just because..." she huffs, her breathing all shallow and uneven, still. "If Elena can turn it off and be all fun and careless and eat people all around and walk naked all over the house and be like, the absolute _worst_," she shakes her head, words blurting out because she is _that_ pissed off, and also being completely reasonable. "Then I most certainly can go to bed with you."

Why not? Tit for that.

"Sure you can, love," he slurs, so smooth and deep and sexy. He's rolled onto his stomach and he's looking up at her, his face half buried in the pillow. His grin is deep and slow and tastes _delicious_.

She nods way too enthusiastically and looks away from him, because iguh/i. She needs to keep her treacherous thoughts at bay and not go _there_. She _so_ isn't thinking about _that_. In _that_.

"Yeah, totes," she breathes, loud and shaky. She's looking everywhere but at him, with wide, alert, self-assured eyes. "Like, have I killed twelve innocent people by having sex with you? No, I haven't. Have I raised hell on Earth by tearing down the veil that separates the world of the living from the world of the _not _living monsters? No, I have—"

Klaus laughs into the pillow, happily, shaking his head and smiling up at her, fondly and genuinely amused by her ridiculous outburst. "Well, I'd say you certainly must have woken up someone down there," he winks, pushing himself up on his elbow, the intending meaning beneath his words shining brightly in the mischievous glint of his eyes.

Ugh.

Caroline doesn't blush. She _so_ isn't thinking of—

She forces herself to get back on track quickly. "Have I fed on some bitchy yet ultimately harmless cheerleaders just because I felt like it?"

"Well, if you want to, we can always find someone to—"

"Shush!" she commands, not letting him derail her from getting her point across. No hot distractions allowed. The thing is—"Am _I _walking naked all over my two boyfriends' house like I don't have a care in the world and _really_ enjoy watching them squirm?"

"Naked, you sure—"

She ignores him. "Like, you know? I can see her judgey face already," she scoffs, so indignant and pre-emptively angry. "And Bonnie, too. I can hear them, giving me all kinds of hell. _Oh Caroline, what have you done? How could you? Don't you have any standards? Where are your morals?_" she mocks. "Well, where are _your _morals, I'll ask them. Like Elena. She's sleeping with Damon, isn't she? And he's like, the biggest goddamned asshole that ever walked the earth. Like, you're brainwashed and still sleeping with him, it's so gross. Who's messed up, _really_? And don't even get me started on Bonnie fraternizing with this _freaking_ Silas person here—"

"Aren't you tired, Caroline?" Klaus interrupts her, his hand settling warmly on her leg and shaking her lightly. "I mean, you _should_ be tired. You can worry about all this tomorrow, if you must."

She barely even spares him a quick glance—he just looks too good and _so _distracting, all naked torso and fine silk sheet draped loosely one inch below his hips; his skin still shining with sweat and spit, his dark curls sticking to his neck, eyes bright and gorgeous, and _ugh_—she can't even look at him.

"I haven't done anything wrong," she insists.

It's important that this fact is clear and unquestionably for everyone who has even the slightest thought of giving her crap or meddling in her life like it's any of their business. It's _none _of _anyone_'s business, but also—it's not a _crime_ to sleep with a bad guy. It doesn't make her automatically bad like, you know, sacrificing innocent people by the dozen to satisfy the demands of an ancient evil vampire-warlock; or shutting off her moral compass so she can behave like a conscience-free vampire robot, eating random people and walking naked and partying all night long and not taking _any_ responsibility for it. It's not like—it's not like Klaus's evilness is catching. She won't be infected. It's not a freaking STD.

So she says it once again, for good measure. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course you haven't, love." Klaus reassures her, his wandering hand creeping higher up her thigh. "In fact, you were rather _spectacular_, if I may be so bold."

So what if she smiles coyly in the middle of her eye-roll?

Tyler is gone and Klaus is one hot piece of hybrid and he wants _her_ and, yes, Tyler may be gone only _because of Klaus _but details, details. Hating his guts for being a fucking evil asshole doesn't change the fact that she kinda wanted to do him. For like, a long time. Sex is sex. Hoy hybrid-vampire sex is still just sex. Great sex. Mind-blowing earth-shattering blood-rushing breath-catching heart-stopping _great _sex. Yes. But no more than that.

Moral compass still intact, thank you very much for your concern.

Not really her wisest decision ever, maybe; she can admit to that, as she casts a quick glance at him and his face and his naked perfect back and his adventurous hand. Damn _it_. Her eyes immediately return to the ceiling, because she is in the right here, okay? He's very tempting and she's determined to enjoy every little bit of not-misery she can squeeze out of her tragedy-filled life. Yes. Okay. Shoot her. She might or might not be biting more than she can chew right now. In bed. With _him _of all people. But—

—it _hardly _compares with massacring half the town, eating their cheerleading competition, and cahooting with a _two_ thousand year old bad guy who's planning on ending the world, does it?

_Hardly_.

.end


End file.
